


Playing Games

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Control, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leading the Equalist revolution takes a lot of time and effort, but they find ways to fit things in around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

                At times like this, he was probably grateful for the mask. I wished I could see his face. Amon was always so controlled, but I knew him too well to miss how voice sometimes almost broke. Nobody here would be able to tell, but I could hear how far he was from the calm, collected leader he was trying to be. If I was closer, I'd be able to how he shut his eyes to get himself back under control. If I was right next to him, I'd be able to hear how his breath caught. Not today, though. I was leaning against the back wall, just listening with a hand idly resting in my pocket. Nobody was looking at _me_ , so I could smile as much as I wanted. When his eyes swept the room, I hoped he could see the way I grinned up at him.

                The device was simple, but effective. I doubt Hiroshi ever expected us to put his machines to a use like this. It had taken some tinkering to get it right, but it was worth it to see Amon like this. The dial I used only gave me crude control, but I couldn't resist seeing how far I could push him without giving him any relief. I gave him a small break, gradually turning it lower and lower over the course of minutes. He shot suspicious looks my way, but he straightened and seemed more composed than he had before. I waited for the moment. As one of my officers stood to ask a question, I turned the dial back to where it had been before.

                Amon had to pause and pretend to cough before he could answer. I laughed to myself and hoped he was watching. His hands were gripping the edges of his podium. I wish I'd been up there to see how white his knuckles were, to touch his arm to see if he was shaking. He was trying to finish the meeting quickly, now, rushing through the last items on the agenda. As he thanked everyone and bowed, I turned the dial to the highest setting, and then back down again.

                He took his time shuffling papers and rearranging folders as everyone drifted out of the room. I strolled up to stand next to him, asking his opinion on some unimportant issue. He glared at me without a word, and I smiled. His hands _were_ shaking now, and the papers rustled as he tried to shuffle them together. My hand was on his back as I notched the dial up again, and I could feel the way he stiffened and gasped. When I mildly suggested leaving to go get something to eat, he hissed that he wasn't stepping out from behind the podium until everyone else was gone.

                It only took minutes for the last person to shuffle out the door, but I can't imagine how long it must have felt to him. Finally they were gone, and he groaned, "Shut the door."

                "Oh, no. This is a public area. It's too risky."

                "You have _never_ cared about that before--"

                "No, no. I absolutely cannot let you take a risk like this. I think we'd better go to a more private location."

                He scowled, but I wouldn't hear another word from him as I helped finish collecting his papers and headed to the door. "At least turn that thing off in the hallways."

                "Turn it _up_ , you say?"

                He clutched at my arm as I moved my hand to my pocket. " _Stop that._ "

                I laughed and talked as we moved through the building, pretending not to notice he barely said a word. I could see his eyes fluttering shut behind the mask and I had to catch his shoulder to steady him when he almost fell on the stairs. If there hadn't been people passing us and waving greetings every few minutes, I don't know if I would have been able to force myself to wait. Finally, he managed, "Where are we going?"

                "Those new mecha tanks Hiroshi sent over look absolutely fascinating. I think they're worth a personal inspection, don't you?"

                He looked up as we entered the garage. "And just how is this less public? This room doesn't even have a lock."

                "Well, once we're up there--"

                "Of course. Once we're up in the cockpit with the transparent glass windows." He sighed. "You know, you could have just _said_ that's what you wanted. "

                I turned the dial up again and heard his breath catch. "We don't have to do it here if you don't want to. We could go to our rooms if that's what you prefer. All the way on the other side of the building."

                "What do you _think_ I want?"

                It wasn't easy to fit two people up there, but we managed. It was only minutes before our pants were around our thighs and I had him on hands and knees, running my hands over the curves of his ass.

                "Haven't you kept me waiting long enough?"

                I smiled. "So impatient. I want to savor this experience."

                "I think--" He shuddered as my thumb brushed over the base of the vibrator. "I think you've been savoring it all morning already."

                "Maybe." I stretched out along his back, one hand softly caressing his throat. My cock pressed against his ass and he rocked back against it, arching up against me. "But maybe it's too simple to just give you what you want. How easy would it have been for me to make you come during that meeting? I was so careful with you. It wouldn't have taken anything for me to turn that dial higher and higher until you couldn't take it anymore, until you gave in and made a mess of yourself right there in front of all the officers. Just think about it. You were so close, I could see it. It would hardly have taken any more for you to humiliate yourself in front of everyone."

                He whimpered and tried to say something, but my fingers tightened on his throat. "Do you think you have any control here? I wasn't done talking. I know _I'm_ going to get to come, but I'm not so sure about you. If you do well, maybe I'll let you finish."

                I reached down into my pocket for the dial and flicked it off. "No-- Wait--" Amon gasped.

                "You've been complaining about that since the meeting ended. I'm just giving you what I want. Come on now," I ground down against him. "Why don't we see if you can make me happy."

                He collapsed forward onto his elbows as I thrust against him. I grabbed a handful of hair, jerking his head up. When I reached my free hand around to just barely graze his cock, I could feel how hard he was. "You must have been desperate for ages. Up there for over an hour in the front of that room, wanting  nothing more than to slip away and let me fuck you until you couldn't even walk anymore." He tried to move forward against my hand. "No, no. I finish first, and then I'll decide what happens to you."

                By then he was making little whimpering noises with every movement of my hips. This was how I liked him best. All that everyone else saw was the detached, imperturbable leader of the revolution. _I_ was the only one who got to see this. I was the one who knew how to touch him so that all that careful control slipped away and he was left helpless and speechless. Just that knowledge was more arousing than anything he could do to me. Every movement I made slid my cock over the base of the vibrator, and I could see the effect that it was having on him. His neck and back were shiny with sweat, and he slumped further and further forward. I dropped his hair to grip his hips as my pace picked up, and his head fell, hanging low between his arms.

                His breath was coming in desperate sobs now, and between thrusts I could hear him trying, over and over, to whisper my name. I came, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises. I took the time to pause and just look at him as soon as I recovered. Trailing a finger over his ass, tracing patterns on his flushed skin. He didn't move, but he gasped, "Please-- _Please--_ "

                I relented. "Turn over, Amon." His eyes were shut and his breathing was ragged as he moved onto his back, still letting his legs rest of either side of me.

                "Lieu, please. _Lieu--_ "

                "Shh. You've done well."

                I bent down between his legs, not touching him just yet. I was close enough for him to feel my breath against him, running my hands up and down his thighs. I felt his cock twitch when I let my lips brush against him. His head was tilted back, his hands nervelessly running through my hair. The moment I took him into my mouth, I reached down to my pocket and turned the vibrator back on. He _screamed_ my name, arching up against, but I bore down on his thighs, holding him in place. I didn't stop moving against him while the orgasm rocked through him. When he was still against the floor again, his legs shaking, I pulled back.

                His face was buried in his hands as he breathed shallowly. While he got himself under control, I took a cloth from my belt and began to carefully clean up the worst of the mess. He didn't look at me yet, but dropped a hand to catch mine and held it tightly. After a moment he was able to sit up and speak again. We rearranged our clothing, smoothing out wrinkles and adjusting belts and pants. We sat and talked quietly for a few minutes, letting the flushes fade.

                It had probably been more time than we should have spared, and within minutes of leaving the garage, a messenger had found me. I read the letter quickly before folding it and sighing. "Emergency meeting with the Eastern District commanders. Everyone is waiting on us."

                "Surely there's time to go back to my rooms first...?"

                "I'm afraid not. We should have been there ten minutes ago." I grinned and patted my pocket. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can find some way to entertain ourselves."


End file.
